(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Experience
"Mukuro, daughter of mine, you're awfully quiet during dinner tonight. Is something bothering you?" "Eh, nothing much, father." I said to the epically bearded man standing right next to me on the dinner table, eating a piece of chicken with his square teeth, while mother was quietly sipping on her tea and laughing under her breath. I said this, but I'm actually in the middle of an internal struggle, not much. So, that green-haired girl, Annabelle Hell-Something if I remember correctly, was indeed that strong even with that blind eye, and while I can definitely say we ended in a draw(I didn't withdraw even on my knees and several kunais up my ass, so it was a draw, I swear!), I saw with my own eyes how strong and fast she is, even for my canine senses. She said she needs me and my lycanthropic powers, and my friends, the homunculus Ichigo and Momo, for something, and while I believe in her... I dunno, this whole terrorist attack thing is making me uneasy. It's not that I don't believe in my... Naked... Faked... Sacred Gear or something, but again, it's against an army of vampires and Devils, so of course I'd be nervous... For that, I'll need to get prepared for the worst, as in death or something far worse, and I don't think my Birth or lycanthropy, or Ichigo's and Momo's abilities will be enough for it. Maybe something... More. "Father..." I called for the old man next to me, who was now eating a boiled egg. Since none of my brothers are home, all of them back at work, I can easily ask something from our father without any jealous attack. After all, calling attention is not exactly my thing. Father turned his grey eyes to me still munching on his egg, as I gulped my last drops of regret. "... I'd like to request something from you." "Oh, that's rare, my darling Mukuro. Usually you're not the kind to ask for much even in your birthday. How odd." He observed, still with that same light and stoic expression on his face as we spoke. To be fair, I was always the exemplary daughter, not too far apart from the rest of my dear brothers, so papa was always kind and proud of us, trying to shower us with gifts for a good work. And true, I never wanted to be a bother to him, so I'm not the kind that asks much, but this is an emergency. "Very well, go ahead and said it. You know papa can buy anything for you, my precious daught-...!" "In that case, I want a gun!" "HOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYH~...?!" *ZOOOM!*, maybe I should be a little more careful with my words, since I think my bluntness was enough to make father lose his composed self and jump spirally away from his seat! "A GUUUUUUNNN~?! BUT MY DAUGHTER MUKURO, YOU HAVE BAD EYESIGHT! HOW ARE YOU GONNA AIM AND SHOT IF YOU CANT SEE VERY WELL~~?!" "It's not that bad, really dad! I don't even need glasses!" I said. True, my eyesight is bad, but not to this point! But he seems hesitant about it, so better change to something more friendly. "But if don't want to buy it, then I want a battle suit!" "IHOOOOOOOH~?! A BATTLE SUUUUUUUIT~?!" And now from the floor, father began to ricochet his own body around the dinning room like a plastic ball, his face showing all the horrors I couldn't comprehend! "BUT THOSE ARE TOO HOT INSIDE! YOU WILL SWEAT TO DEATH INSIDE THOSE, MUKURO!" "Really? Then... A tank! I want a tank!" "YAHOOOOOOOW~~?! A TANK?!" And now, he stopped in one place and, gathering all of his forces, jumped backwards in highspeed, right in the direction of the window! "BUT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE! HOW ARE YOU GONNA PILOT A TAAAAAAAAANK~?!" *CRASH!* "GYAAAAAAAAH~! I MESSED UP ON THE LANDING SPOOOOOOOOOooooooot~...!" *TUM!* ... "Huh... How troublesome." I sighed, feeling the light summer breeze from the window father jumped through and landed on the outside. So... Yeah, I'm filthy rich. I guess my only option now is mother. I turned to her, and she eyed me softly as well. "Uh... Mother...?" "Your father is right, Mukuro. I'm afraid I can't let you have those for security measurements. We can always buy a puppy, though." She simply said with a smile, sipping on her tea again. Tch, so this means I can only count with what I have, Ichigo, Momo and Annabelle-san, since outside help won't do. Besides, I rather have a puppy as well, so it's a good trade. Still, I'll be only counting with those... But, since Annabelle-san is a vampire, Maybe I'll be able to use my trump card... . ~~x~~ . Haaaah~, rich people's things are the best~. Can't believe the Allocers would build such a big bathhouse for just a bunch of people, since the servants have their own, same for Auntie Nerio and Lord Marcenas... Submerging myself at nose-levels, I blew a few bubbles from my mouth to relax a little on this big hot water pool, this big wall separating me from the rest of the girls. Maybe I should take a perverted peek just to mess with them, but then again, I bet they're expecting just that from me. It's not like I'm THAT type of character, but I rather stay here quietly instead of trying to peek the other side and simply be either blinded by a random fanservice or something exploding in my face. Yeah, I'm not that type of character. I'm the likes that just sits around and let the fanservice happen without any warning... "Aaah~, but it's so relaxing over here. But I can't stay too long or I'll faint just like last time." I said to myself, splashing some more water on my face to keep myself awake. Isn't that kind of ironic, the host of the Heretic Plague Dragon Amurokros, who has the ability to release unavoidable banes that killed anything that breath it in and spit flames that can turn anything into ashes, being that weak against hot water? Maybe that's why I like the beach so much, the water is colder there... Not to mention the cute onee-sans in bikinis~(Before anyone asks, I'm not talking about my bitch sisters). Hey brass dragon, do you know how perverted was senpai? I know he was... Epically depraved, but compared to him, I'm what? THIS IS A SERIOUS QUESTION, FROM WHAT I LEARNED FROM DDRAIG-SAMA, I CAN ONLY SAY THAT HIS PREVIOUS PARTNER WAS THE MOST PERVERTED, DEPRAVED, SEXUALLY-DRIVEN LEGEND THAN ANY HERO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE. I heard the hoarse voice coming from the greenish glow on the back of my left hand, talking in a tone that was both prideful yet miserable to the extreme, like one of those jerk jockeys on the movies. TO HIM, SO FAR, YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH BE A SAINT. THOUGH, EVEN I KNOW HE STILL HAD A HEART MADE OF GOLD, BUT HIS MIND WAS ALWAYS, HOW CAN I PUT IT, IN THE WRONG HEAD. "Ahahah~, senpai was a pervert. I think I'll be disgusted if he was anyone else." I sighed with a nervous laugh, splashing some more water on my face. Senpai was a pervert, and everyone knows, but he was... Is there a thing called 'noble pervert'? I dunno, I'm still proud to be his 'successor', but this is only limited for what and who he was, not by... Who... He... Was. You get the idea! "But I'm glad it was senpai, the harem King, the strongest Red Dragon Emperor and the Hero of the underworld, and I hope I can live up to him." NICE WORDS, PARTNER./ Yeah, keep thinking like that and there's nothing you can't do!/ Yeah! "Thanks, Takeshi, Yagura, Amurokros. And, by the way..." HUH?/Huh...?/Huh? "Left-handed or right-handed?" RIGHT-HANDED!/Yeah.. Right "Oh, thank God! *ZING!* Ouch!" Yeah, now I feel safer using the corpse gauntlet. There's a limit for admiration of someone, and I have mine. I might be a pervert, but there's no way for me to compete against senpai, or try to compare myself to hom. Did I just say I'm a pervert? Well, I do have a libido, so might as well call myself as such. Ah, how bothersome. Better just stay quiet and enjoy the bath while I can... Yes, let's relax while we can. If Nero-san said was true, I'll have a lot to do in the next days... ... ... ... By the way... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, DEFRAH-SAAAAAAAN~...?!" "Oh, so you noticed me. I was thinking that my presence would pass unnoticed by you." I pointed my index finger against the bluenette besides me, while her blue eyes would turn to me and we rosy lips would open a soft, yet mischievous smile, a smile only that husband of my could do since, well, she's a fox. Looking at her body on the translucid water of this spring, I could say she was indeed similar to Berolina-san in size, and the only thing blocking the rest of my view from that was her pink towel, but I was more furious than mesmerized by our current situation! What the hell! "I heard you were talking to the brass dragon in that gauntlet of yours, or perhaps making it your girlfriend, or your old friend? I don't judge, of course, Zenjirou-dono." "Sigh! Gimme a break, I know this is the servant's hot springs, but sharing it with someone else is... Gosh." I said to no one, only crossing my arms and letting myself sink into the waters. Human logic doesn't work on Devils, and since she's a pure-blooded, I can't talk myself out of this. Might as well everybody in the underworld walk around naked. "You don't like to be next to such a gorgeous woman like myself." "I take baths to relax, not eat an eyecandy." I said, forming bubbles from my mouth and nose as Defrah-san laughed with a blush on her face. I scanned her body around, for academic purposes only, and yeah, she's a cute... Charming woman. I dunno, but her presence carries an even bigger charm that Berolina-san's, like a big sister. I digress, and with that, turned to other direction away from her. I was now facing the way like a grounded brat. "To be fair, I'm so used to bath with girls, I don't even care anymore. Just... Don't try anything funny, Defrah-san. I just wan-...!" *FOOOOM~!* "Ah! Ah! Like that! That's what I'm talking about! Seriously...!" I said with a grunt, feeling two soft plums smash and squeeze against my back and two hands reach for my shoulders, as I turned around to face a mildly surprised, yet still grinning Defrah-san. She blinked once. "Ara? What's that? Such romantic encounter and touch with a mature woman's breasts is not enough to entice this dragon? How odd..." She said, letting a small laugh escape her lips and her hands reaching even further around me. Now she was locking her arms around my neck, her breasts now touching and 'poking' my nape and teeth ruffling my hair a little. "Or perhaps you already did 'it' with that mistress of mine, Lavinia-sama? I wouldn't be surprised. After all, I was the one who taught everything she knows about... Intercourse and how to please a male." "..." I hope she can't see the grimace I did right now. So she was indeed Rina's sex Ed teacher, or something. I dunno if I should feel annoyed, turn on or jus plain disgusted, but I'm feeling something, for both her and Rina. It's not enough to make me feel excited, though. "No reaction. I guess you have all the rights to inherit the title as a 'Hero' of the underworld." She said in a playful manner, caressing the top of my head like I'm some kind of puppy, and I couldn't agree more. I'm no psychic like Mizuki-san, but I can guarantee she's smiling at me. "As a fellow servant of Allocer, however, I'm glad that I can lend my mistress to your complete care, since apparently your control over your instincts is very high. I can... Trust you." "..." My grimaced softened a little and my face wasn't hurting much after that. Now this is weirder, she's giving me the sort of a green light? I dunno, Auntie Nerio and Aria-san wants me and Rina to become a thing, but coming from someone who has apparently been nannying that greyhead of mine since she was a baby... I feel somehow blessed. I lifted my head upwards to look at her, and noticed that she was crying, still with that smile. Why's that now? I thought... "Defrah-san...?" "Ah... Don't worry. It's just... The waters are making me dizzy. Those tears are... A natural reaction." She smiled in a bitter way and whipped those trails of salty water away with her hands, as now she sighed and properly sat on the floor of the springs. Since that tension from before disappeared; I also turned around to her, and now, we were perpendicularly sitting next to each other, with her body pointing at me, while mine was facing a different direction, but with my face pointing at her. "But like I said before, I'm trusting Lavinia-sama to you, Zenjirou-dono. Might not be too much coming from a simple servant, however." "..." What Can I say now, in this situation? Living with five sisters taught me to properly stop and think everything before saying anything, although I think I caught this habit after... 'That' incident. I barely know Defrah-san, and everything she's saying to me is so suddenly, I can't actually grasp what CAN and SHOULD say in this situation. It's like trying to shot an arrow in the dark with only the moon and stars illuminating the place(makes no sense since I never used a bow and arrow. Poetry classes be damned now!). In the end, ugh, I sighed and splashed some water on myself. "What are you talking about, Defrah-san? Now I have another pair of shoes besides Senpai's to fill." "..." Act cool, yet cheesy, that's how it works for me when I have no more place to run. I gave a side glance towards her direction, and she was again smiling, not bitterly this time. Instead she came closer and poked my cheek with her index finger. "You're... Something else. Those words would never enchant a woman in the slightest, yet they're... Charming for me. Is this how you enchanted Milady and made her yours, or is there something else entirely under those dead-fish eyes and forced grin?" "Tch..." Yes, so what? Again, i try to help somebody, and that one says that I have dead-fish eyes(probably from my shitty dad.). I sighed once more, and pulled my head upwards, So I could rest the back of my head on the border of the springs and let myself to the waters from the neck down. I dunno why, but even with this much heat, from my mouth I could still breath small vapor clouds. Huh, odd. Defrah-san was still sitting next to me, as I could see. "You say like that me and Rina are a couple, but we aren't... Not officially, at least." "Ara?" What the fuck did I just say? "N-Nevermind..." No, seriously? What was that? Was it one of those 'spurt-of-the-moments' moments light novels always talk about? Am I turning into a generic harem protagonist? I'm trailing off the road again, so before I could say anything stupider than that, I lifted my head a little and hit my nape on the border of the springs! Such shock actually brought me back to reality, and I sighed. "I'm just... Being light-headed again." "Charming, you're exactly how Beroli described. A charming young man. Probably will die without a girlfriend." She laughed under her hands, and again I snickered for that. Berolina-san thinks I'm charming, yet says such assholish things sometimes. I guess she's really auntie Nerio's spawn from hell. Hah! I just made a joke. I turned my eyes away from her again, still hearing her laugh. Gosh, now that's a good time to get light-headed and drown away from her. "Your way with words shall never enchant a woman, but shall get allies closer to your heart, and that's, for a devil, a blessing." "Thanks, I guess...?" That last syllable I stretched on purpose since I have no idea what she wants to say or pass with that, and when she laughed again I was sure that was a good thing. "Thank you." "More than happy to comply, Zenjirou-dono. Although I can only make it up for those words in one way." She said, taking a deep breath and, out of nowhere, I felt the wrist of my hand being picked by slender, cold fingers by forming a ring around it. "Say... Have you already been... Inside a woman once?" "Eh...?" I'm probably too sleepy and light to say anything else, but I'm freaking out, right now! What was thaaaaat~? Inside... Of a woman?! Is she referring to something else besides 'that'?! Damn you, weakness for hot waters, I can't properly react to whatever she'll do! "D-Defrah... -san...?!" "I can only assume the answer is 'no', right? Don't be shy, there's some hidden charm in a boy's virginity, although a girl's one are more precious." Okay, in that she's half-righ-... That's not the time to be thinking about double-standards, goddamn it! I could only lightly twitch my soaked, trembling hand as she would still push it lightly into her direction, and when I started to fully take control back of it, I could already feel my touch on something warm, wet and meaty. Oh~! Holy shit! "I also happen to be untouched myself, since I can only give it to a descendant of Allocer, as for a pact between them and the Leraje. But I've been doing this for a while now, so I guess it'll be enough in your case. It's embarrassing, though..." "Ah... Ah...!" I wanted to scream for help! She's forcing me to molest her! Sure, this won't be the first time this happens, BUT I BARELY KNOW HER! I barely know Irene-san too, BUT THE POINT IS! She's... She's forcing me to touch her! Is she really gonna use me as a toy?! No, I won't let this happen! If she wants a touch... I'll do it on my own! As in, I'll touch her with both our consent. Goddamnit phrasing... "Defrah-san, sto-...!" *GLUB!* "Aaah~..." "Eh...?" And now... Nothing. I dunno, but I think I did something wrong. When I... Touched Kaichou, she was meaty and pulsating, and the feeling was really like I was the touching flesh of a living being. This time, I dunno, I felt myself pushing something and then, more like a touch in jelly, my hand passed through something and was now inside... Something? More like inside water. "D-Defrah-san...?" "I-It still hurts a little to do it, b-but it also feels so good~." She moaned, and wen I got the chance, I turned my face to that direction; the pure adrenaline and speed of that event awakening my sleepy self for me to move better. In the end, I saw that I was indeed inside Defrah-san, but here's the catch: I was literally touching inside of her, since my hand sank into her stomach... Holy fucking shit... "Ah...! Defrah-san...!" "H-hah~... So rough, d-do it... Slower." I stood up to try to take a better glimpse of this freaky situation, but the moment I did it, she moaned even more, yelped quietly and twitched a little, that pink towel hanging from her shoulders, with a small opening in the middle of her stomach in order to censor everything except that spot. Her body now was trembling, and I kneeled in front of her to better balance myself and avoid any problems now. "T-That's better. I might be offering this to you, but please take my security also in consideration. Don't make the trust I put in you go to waste, Zenjirou-dono." "U-Umuh. Understood." I gulped, still trying to cope the fact that I have my hand buried inside a girl's stomach in the most anti-erotic way ever imagined. I saw a small string of blood trail off the place I was 'holding' her and gulped even harder. This is... Going to my list of most awkward moments in my life. "Uh... Defrah-san... This..." "D-Don't worry, the wound... Will close with time." She said, winking an eye indicating that she's still not used to the strange organ inside of her... Which so happens to be my arm, in case someone forgets! After a while, the wound around my 'sneaky hand' closed, and the bleeding stopped. "That's... Much better. We from the Leraje clan have the inherit ability to turn our flesh into this soft, gelatinous form, but closing the wounds is still so painful..." "I'm... Sorry." I said with another gulp and turning my eyes elsewhere. Instead of anything else, Defrah-san huffed a small laugh, and picked me by the arm, now. " You don't need to apologize, I'm just offering this moment to you, Zenjirou-dono. After all, I put my trust into you, so I know you won't harm me." She said with a smile, and I blinked once into her direction, and once away from her. This is... Really weird. Out of the sudden, she began to pull me closer. "Here, I'll let you touch my womb." "Wait, Defrah-sa-...!" And again I was cut short when my middle finger touched something, and she stopped pulling me. What's... What's that? It's soft... And warm... Kinda elastic too, but I have the feeling I might rip it with just one touch of my fingerprints! I poked it once. "What the... Defrah-san, is this...?" "Hyaaah~. Yes, that's my womb, Zenjirou-dono." She stated, still trembling a little, although I could see from here that she's not in pain anymore, and is probably feeling... Something else. I poked it once again, and she moaned once more. "Huuuh~, yes, right there. This is the organ Beroli would be having our child, but unfortunately, I was born a female, so... This place is left unused to this day." "I-I see." I said, turning my eyes away from my eaten hand, no easy task I must say, and back to her orange eyes, which were glimpsing a small light of melancholy. She really loves, Berolina-san, huh? "Do you... Love Berolina-san that much?" "I love everything about her and the Allocers. They took my family when no one else would, so the Leraje are eternally grateful for that, even if they don't see us as anything but mere servants." She spoke, still twitching every time I would touch her womb. I think I'm turning her on with this really(really, really, really, really) intimate touch. Ah, inside a girl's body is so warm and cozy. I'm not freaked-out anymore. For some reason, touching her like that is giving me a feeling of peace. I extended my index finger and pressed both my fingertips on her organ, making her shiver and moan louder. "H-Hey, Zenjirou-dono~! N-Not so rough, please." "S-Sorry, I'm kinda nervous. I never thought a girl's womb would be... This soft, and warm." I sighed in exasperation, the cold-sweat keeping me awake during this whole time poking her organ. Again, my fucking hand is literally sinked inside her stomach, in case anyone forgot that! For that declaration only a virgin such as myself could say, she smiled, picking me by the wrist again. "Would you like to know how the insides of a womb feels like?" She offered. I was so light-headed again that I don't remember what I did for an answer, but probably nodded, since I could feel my fingers sink even further inside of her, her moans of both pain and pleasure echoing in my ear as little by little i was being dragged inside her warm, soft womb. In the end, in a swift thrust, I was inside of it, and gulped hard again, feeling every corner of that fleshy, pulsating, yet comfortable cavity. It was... Like I was hearing her heart! I looked back at her, and again with the blush and the winces of pain and ecstasy. I bet it feels good for a girl. "Hy-Ahyuuu~, c-can you... Feel it, Zenjirou-dono? The beating... Of m-my very c-core... In this sacred place... Where life comes from." I have no words; I'm literally inside of a girl, feeling every beating of her being, being this close connected to her, touching her very core, with our hearts synchronized for that moment. It feels so weird, yet I can't complain, this is the first time ever I feel myself in such peace. Maybe is the water of the springs finally catching up with me, maybe is the bliss of being this close to someone without any rush, euphoria or risk, but I'm in peace, here, with Defrah-san. I feel like I'm the one inside her womb... "..." I tried to say something, anything, but the words dried inside my mouth, staring back at her also cloudy eyes. I hate to admit, but this is starting to turn me on, and she was reaching cloud nine for that alone. Inside of her, is so fleshy and warm. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to stay the most innocent in that matter. Stay calm. "It feels... Good. It's comforting, warm, and cozy, and I feel safe inside... I think I can hear your heartbeat, Defrah-san..." "Huhuh, so confused, you're just like a little boy. But virgin lads have their charm." Again with this whole charm thing. Those devil ladies speak in such strange words, but it's not that I don't feel flattered or anything, being 'cute' is always a plus, although not much. I went deeper into her, and she winced in pain again. "K-Kh~, so curious. Don't be rushed, Zenjirou-dono. If it were anyone else, they'd be scared. Be... Gentle." "Y-Yeah." I said taking a deep step and now putting four fingers inside o her. Ah~, it's so fleshy and soft, it feels I could play with it forever. "Inside Defrah-san... Is soft and wet... It feels you'll crush me..." "Uuuh~, might as well. Zenjirou-dono touching me this way, it's good." And now her heartbeat increased. She's really turn on by this, and there goes the sixth most awkward boner of my life. Fortunately, I hid it behind my towel, but then Defrah-san came closer and said right next to my ear... "Hey, Zenjirou-dono... Do you want to put your whole hand inside me?" "Eh...?" *BAAAAAAAM!* "Hah...?" "huh~...?" "God-fucking-damnit, Xion-nee!" "It was your fault, guys. I want to hear the naughty bits, too!" And faster than she could, Defrah-san removed my hand from her uterus and closed the wound it left! Both of us turned to the direction we heard that noise, and we saw most of the DxD children, Xion-san, Raelynn-san, Basara-san, Akio-san, Shinon-san and Nashiro-san fallen on the ground, the door under them indicating that it gave up on them. Wait... Were they hearing us the whole time?! "Ah! Zenji-nii." "what the hell are you guys doing here?!" I screamed, jumping into the waters and hiding the erection I was having right now, that calmed down after the scare, and Pointed at the six dragon kids by the door. "Were you... Were you guys spying on us?! What the hell, even Shinon-san, Akio-san and Nashiro-san?!" "Yare yare, I'm actually shocked that our libido comes as surprising to you, Sasamoto-kun. But seeing that you're with Leraje-san, I can say that I shall be at ease now." Sighed Akio-san with a grin and a face that pretty much says she doesn't give a since iota of a care about me finding them out! "If not a bit disappointed, I might add." "I'm just here to deliver a message, nyan! I wasn't spying on Zenjirou-nii-chan at all, Nyan!" Nashiro-san said with a dodgy voice and covering her mouth and blush, but I didn't buy that in the slightest! But, a message? Now that is something that I want to hear... As long as is not idiotic! "Well, you seem to have your hands full for now, so I shall leave you under their care, Zenjirou-dono." And before I could explode or anything, Defrah-san stood up from where she was sitting, adjusted better her falling towel, and bid me a last goodbye messing with my wet hair a little. She gave me a silence gesture and a wink, and whispered. "We're fellow servants, so you can ask for any help~ in case you need it." No one else heard that, and without a second thought, she also bid the others goodbye, and left us on our own. I turned to the hand that... Touched her most intimate part, and noticed that my four fingers, the ones that touched her womanhood so rawly, had blood on them. Woow~, so I really touched her womb, and the feeling or warmth and softness are still on them. This was a hell of an experience and, regarding sex as a whole, the best one yet. No rush or noises, only me and her, making things go smooth like it was the most normal thing in the world. She said she's a Virgin, yet she seemed so calm and nonchalant about it, like she was an expert in those. I wonder... I wonder if she'll let me touched her again... *ZAP!* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZ~!* "Hyahooooooooooow~!" And my daydreamed died the moment a small spark of lightning crossed the place and zapped the pool I was in, the powerful shock making me twitch to almost inhuman levels and jumped away from the springs, kissing the floor with my ass pointing at the heavens. Wet steps were heard in the his spring area, and when I lifted my head, I saw the DxD children looking back at me. "That wasn't nice, Akio-san..." "This is called tough love, Zenjirou-kun. It was the only way to wake you up; anyway." She said, licking her lips and little and winking at me. Oh, it must be the Himejima's BDSM spirit again. "Although it was reinvigorating a bit. Thank you as well." "That aside, nii-chan, I think you know the message we got for you, and why we're here in the first place. The earsdropping was just... A bonus, I guess." Shinon-san opened an awkward smile and crossed her arms, her twin brother doing the same. Oh, they're talking about THAT. "You mean the same reason why Nero-san gave me Ascalon in the first place?" I flicked the wrist of my left hand to make my point, and they all nodded for me. Yeah, that was the reason why he gave that powerful sword to me, not just for protection against the newest Sekiryuutei(Oliver) and Hakuryuukou(goddamnit, I can't remember her name at all!), but in order to literally slay something... The ultimate Evil, that lies under the Gremory's territory. "So since you already, let's go and end this already. Aria-nee and Ortlinde-nee are also waiting for us!" Basara-san offered me a hand, and putting myself on the floor, accepted in to stand up. I don't know what this 'Ultimate Evil' is, but it sounds important. Besides... For some reason, I'm so eager to find that one! "Eh... But first, go change into something, Zenjirou-niichan." "Oh, right." And I ran into the locker room to find better clothes for this occasion... As always, my stay in the underworld can't ever be so calm, after all... . ~~x~~ . Fwaaaah~, it has been such a long while since I last bathed around the Allocer's special spring section, I almost forgot how it feels like~. Not that I don't mind taking a dip into a commoner's tub like Zenjirou's, but nothing compares to the great bathing center my family has all for ourselves~! "Bathing with you in such a good mood... It brings me back a little." I heard from behind my back, as I looked by the corner of my eyes my big sister Berolina putting on her underwear, her special lingerie collection, and giving me also a ghost of a grin. Kyah~, it has been a while, yes. "Can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." "Hey! That's rude, Berolina~! I'm now able to wear your bras because I'm in the growing age!" I said proudly, huffing and filling my voluptuous chest with pride! However, for her sentence, I blushed a little and lowered the volume of my voice to match here. "But, yeah, it has been a while, before everything... Happening." "Uh-huh. So, how's your arm doing?" She asked, and for that, I removed my right arm that was wrapped in a impermeable fabric to show my new artificial member still covered in bandages. "Natalia-san was really kind to lend part of her cells to reconstruct that one, although I don't know why you keep it wrapped like that." "Because it looks badass!" I lifted my right fist and grinned at my big sister, who could only frown a little and gesticulate with her mouth a 'not really'. Ugh! There goes my pride! Pwah~, like she's the one to talk, with her eyes slitted and fangs out all the time. I bet she does that only to look more menacing... More Nemenacing... Uuugh~, how missed is Zenjirou in times like this, with so much puns to make. "Also, because Lady Beelzebub says I can't actually remove those because of... Special features it has." "What kind of features?" She asked, but I kept my mouth shut because I don't want to spoil the surprise~! She frowned even more; but in the end, sighed and returned to dress herself with her pink nightgown. "Seriously Rina? I think I'll be better off without knowing." "Now, you're remembering me why I left home in the first place." I said, but rapidly closed my mouth with my hand! What the... Did she hear me? "Did you say something?" "N-Nothing... Sorry." I said. Seriously, that was really rude, and to make Berolina sad again... I rather die. I gulped hard one more time, and opened the best smile I could in order to face her again. M-Maybe I can distract her away from that with another idea. "H-Hey, Berolina! Where do you put the mil-..." "...?" "..." "Rina...?" "..." "Rina? Oe, Rina!" "..." "Rina, what happened?!" She asks what happened, yet she knows exactly what's up. When I was about to say something to her, I saw it. Scorched Flesh, black as ash and exposing some nerves and muscles, even some bones, the whole area looking like a crater on such a beautiful and fair skin, burning across all of her back in a giant, horrendous scar, a unremovable mark on her skin. There It was, the mark Miyama Fuichi left on my sister, who tried to protect me... If I wasn't... There, or if she didn't bother at all, maybe... Just maybe... Before I knew it, my big sister was now kneeled right in front of me, shaking me back to reality, yet I couldn't actually respond to her in a way. My lips were moving, yet I couldn't hear or know what I was saying, all I could hear was nemesis saying... "No, it's not! Stop saying that! I'm your big sister, I should be the one! Rina, snap out of it! I doesn't even hurt, so stop, please!" Ah, I think I have an idea of what I'm saying. I just... Don't want to know if I'm sure of it. Everything is so blurry right now... When I snapped back to reality, I realized that I wasn't in the bathing room anymore. Now Nemesis was dragging me around the corridor by the arm, she fully clothed with her nightgown and I realized I'm also wearing my white pajamas. In the end, only in another blink I noticed that she dragged me to the kitchen, and once there, she opened the fridge and picked a bottle of milk to offer to me. "Drink it." She commanded with a serious face, and only now noticing how heavy her tone of voice was, I managed to think and say a sentence. "W-What...?" "Drink it, now!" She herself opened the bottle and held my chin up to put make me drink that milk, that cold, sweet and dense liquid running down my throat. In blinked once, twice, and now realized that she's drowning me! I can't b-breath! "N-Ne...! *GLUB!* Ne-me... *GLUB!* please...!" And I had enough. Picking her by the wrists, I cut my contact with the bottle and drank the rest still in my mouth, some drops of it spitting away from us. What was that about?! I opened my mouth to say something, but she pulled me closer and hugged me. All of my forces to fight her disappeared. I melted like butter on her arms, and rested my head on her collarbone. Huh, Zenjirou's right, being spoiled feels nice from time to time. "I'm sorry, Berolina." "Stop! Saying! that! Until you get rid of that thought, you won't be going anywhere!" She said, pulling me tighter into her embrace. Hyuuuuh, I remember now, I saw it, the enormous scar she has on her back, and I think... I went catatonic. Can you blame me? That thing, so ugly and that not even Phenex tears can cure, forever marked on my sister's back, and because she had to save someone as ungrateful as me... I hate this! "Trust me, Rina. This is nothing compared to what I'd feel if I've lost you! We're both alive, and that's what matters! Stop saying 'I'm sorry!' Or 'what if!', this... Makes me sad. Does that mean you rather had turned into ash?" "..." I couldn't say a thing, I was divided. By one side, that scar would forever taint my sister's skin like a deranged tattoo, and by the other side, I'm glad that both of us are alive. I sighed, and lifted my head to face the purple orbs that were shining on the dark kitchen. Those purple, cursed eyes that I used to hate so much, now seemed like the most comfortable thing in the world. She came closer and kissed me on the cheek. Ah, now I remember, she used to kiss me right there. "I... Don't know what to say. There's so much I want say to... To everyone." "Just shut up for now, and rest a little." Hah, she just can't be not harsh for an instant; right? That's the Nemesis I know. She let go of me, and now offered me that bottle of milk, which I took a quick sip. Ah~, milk after some hot bath is good~. "Take a good sip of milk and rest. You don't need... To think too much from now on, Rina." "Yes, I understand. Thanks, Berolina." And for some reason my sister blushed hard, and turned around so I wouldn't see her face. Is she embarrassed, ah, no matter, I still have milk, and my mind is clearer now. Still, I have so many issues to deal here in the underworld, I better start off with the right foot. I took another sip from the milk, and all of my problems were washed away~. "Haaah~, milk is indeed the best thing after a bath." "Yes, yes it is." It always is, specially this time, this only time... *BAAAAAAM!* "Hyuh~?" The moment was killed when we heard a loud bumping sound coming from the door, and when we turned around, we saw my own peerage fallen on the ground, trying their best to get up and escape that confusing orgy. What the... They have been earsdropping us? "Guys...?" "Lavinia-sama~! What a demonstration of sisterly love, I'm so moved~!" The first one to look back at me with dreamy eyes was my Rook's older sister, standing up and picking me by the shoulders, making me stare at the pink shine of her pretty eyes. "So much love, so much strong emotions~! My King is indeed a great person that I shall follow into the depths of Naraka!" "Waaah~, Liu Bei, you're hurting me again~!" I whined since she's actually trying to crush my elbows with her shakes and grip. Realizing that made her let go of me as the rest of my peerage came closer to spoil me too. "Seriously, I think we'll need to change all the doors in this damn house!" I heard Berolina grunt, but she calmed down once Miyuu-san, Whiswain-San and Tasha came to her to say sorry. Guan Yu instead said the same things back to me, and in the end, we were all laughing with the absurdness of the situation. Hahah, having friends is nice! Which reminds me... I still have some other issues to address in the underworld... . ~~x~~ . "..." "..." "..." "So... Touching a girl's insides feels great, right?" "Shut up, Basara-san!" And there it goes. Not the best way to end the silence here, but it's something. After teleporting from the Allocer to the Gremory Mansion, Basara-san, Nashiro-san, Xion-san, Shinon-san and Akio-san lead me to this place, an old-style metal elevator that so far only headed down; no one has said a word, which is really strange specially coming from the twins and Nashiro-san. Moreover, those are the DxD children, so that tells me it has something to do with my Gauntlet and the Boosted Gear jewel inside it. I sighed once more. "But, uh~, any reason for all of this? I'm kinda curious, if you don't mind." "So sorry for the rudeness, nyan~. Since Rina-chan came without warning, we didn't have enough time to set things up properly, nyan~." Nashiro-san turned to me and clapped her hands in a apologizing way. This made me blink in surprise, and dismiss that win a handwave. "Nothing wrong with that! I'm just curious, that's all." I said, turning my eyes from Nashiro-san to Akio-san, who gave me a SHAFT head turn to give me an aside glance. "Don't worry about it, Zenjirou-kun. Once we're there, we'll explain everything. It's not like you'll refuse it, anyway. Aria said you're a good person, and very easy to deal with." She says that, but I seriously want to back down this now! Akio-san... Doesn't have all of that friendly aura other DxD have, maybe it's her fallen angel heritage, I dunno. I felt Basara-san elbowing me, and then we winked at me. "So rest assured, nii-chan. You don't have to worry about anything." That's the problem, blueberry shortcake! I don't know with what I'm dealing with, and this only make me more worried. But since none of them wants to explain at least a thing for me, my only choice is go with the flow. I turned forward, and instead aimed at Xion-san's nape. Huuuh~, this is so boring... "Okay, fine. I can only assume it's because of my Sacred Gear, right? It always is. Well, can't say that I have a choice, anyway." I said with a shrug, and suddenly all of them felt into silence. Oh shit, I dragged this whole ride even deeper into the ass of the world. Better think of something to light up the mood. "So~... Xion-san, you and Basara-san are... Descendants of Lady Xenovia, right? The previous Durandal wielder and Senpai's harem girls?" "Yes." "..." "..." "Okay." Gosh, what's with her, anyway? The first time I met to the second time to now, she has been a real pain to read. Is she happy-go-lucky or just stoic? I turned to Basara-san and he simply shrugged. Mentally, he's probably telling me to give up or something. Eh? "So~, you guys are also good swordsmen, right? Those swords of yours are really great!" "...!" And out of nowhere, instead of all doom and gloom, the whole ride tensed might just be my imagination, but out of the sudden three out of the four dragon children here trembled in an instant, only Xion-san continued to face forward, immobile. Huuuh~, what? "Yes, that is correct. Papa Zino taught us quite a bit what he learn from grandpa Zen back we he was still alive, so I think we're good swordsman." She answered back. Ah! A reaction! That's good! At least the mood wasn't all that bad now. However; when I was about to turn around to talk to Basara-san, who had his hands clapped together, like he was begging me to stop or something...? "Why would you ask?" "Well, you see, I'm also trying to learn swordmandhip, and I have some basic training since my father is a kendo master, and Aria-nee gave me some tips back in Golden Week, but I think I still need some more training." I continued, still looking at he nape a little more excited. I really need some more tips in swordsmanship, because otherwise I'll just be that kid with the massive sword moving it up and down like a madman. "So... Since you're such a good swordswoman, could you teach me something one of these days!" "...!" I dunno what happened, all I could hear was the mute screams coming from the other DxD children out of this conversation, which started to worry me more than the impeding doom waiting me below. A little but of action since Xion-san turned her head a bit, in a way I could only stare now at her ear. "Is that so? You, learn some swordsmanship from me? Are you really that interested?" She asked again. I'm starting to get a little worried, since this is the first time she ever said so much sentences, plus all of them sounding like a questionary than anything else. I looked around and Nashiro-san and basara-san were signing that I shouldn't say anything else. I wonder why? "Yes, sure! I'd be... Honored." "Oh, you idiot./dummy, nyan~!" "Eh...?" *ZOOOM!* *PUSH!* *BAAM!* "I. Would. FUCKING. Love. To Teach. You. ANYTHING!" And starry eyes; drooling mouth and aura burning with passion! That was Xion-san's figure now, who just pushed me to the edge of this elevator and faced me with that shoujo-looking dreamy orbs. Say what~?! "What's your type, Zenjirou-niichan?! Broadswords?! Bastard swords?! Sabers?! Maybe something exotic like scimitars or chakrams?! Ever tried to hold a double-edged one?! Oh, how about a katana or a kibhler knife?!" "Eh, eh~?!" Now I'm scared, what is she, an sword otaku?! Holy shit, she's a sword otaku! I turned my eyes to the direction of the others, and all of them were looking at me with pity and 'I-told-you-so' eyes. Hey, how should I've known?! Wait... Don't tell me she was all happy-go back in the Dragon trials... Because she was fighting! Ah, I'm facing a true pervert! Wait! Calm down, Zenjirou! Go with the flow, and everything will be okay. I took a deep breath, and still being eyed with excitement, I managed to say. "Uuuuh~, maybe... Broadswords?" "Ah, right! You have Rhongomiant, Naegling and Ascalon! Basara and I have the Proto-Durandal and Proto-ExD since the church has now their custody from grandma Xenovia's original one back, but I think we can teach you a thing or two!" Too close, too close! Her face is dangerously too close from me! Someone save me! I can't breath! "Hey! Maybe Nero-niichan can lend us his swords! He has a collection of prototype holy swords, plus Clarent and Virgil! We'll have so much fun battling each other! What do you think?! Huh?! HUH?! HUUUUUUUUUH~~~?!" "Ah... Ah... Ah!" "And we're here!" *BAM!*, the elevator abruptly stopped with a sonorous bump, which was enough for me to escape Xion-san's grasp and slide away from me, Basara-san pushing me closer to give me a laugh and a thumb up. There are things called words that sometimes work better than actions; you idiots! But anyway; we all lined up in front of the door, which began to open and reveal a room that, for some reason, gave me chills down the spine... It was a rather large, yet empty room. Nothing more than two black walls from each of our side, and a great, white and imposing right gate right in front of us. It was a massive double-door gate that looked more like a safe than anything else, the pure white marble-like surface matching with the white floor and contrasting with the black walls supporting it, which in front of it, I could see two known figures facing it, one of them looking back at us. "Oh, hey bro! Never thought to see you this early!" The blond dragon lass said to me with a wave, as the maroon-hair and silverette keeping company did the same. I waved for both of them. It's always good to see my mentor and... Big sister. "S'up, Aria-nee, Audrey-nee, it has been a while. I'll make sure Rina calls before going for a visit." They laughed at my joke, just like everyone else. I turned then to the girl with long silver hair and wearing a tuxedo with her arms crossed besides Aria-san. Uh~, this mature and exotic aura, those clothes and this look on her face that pretty much says that she oughta be somewhere right now. I think I remember her from the trials. "And you... Ortlinde-san, am I correct?" "Yes, that is true." She sighed and gave me a light handwave. "I'm glad that you remembered me, Oppai eater." *TWITCH!* "Oppai eater my ass! Zenjirou! Sa-sa-mo-to Zen-ji-rou!" I could almost feel a vein pop from my head hearing that new embarrassing nickname! What's that?! 'Oppai eater'?!From where that came from?! I pointed a finger at her. "Please remember that, Ortlinde-san!" "Eh~? What's the problem? Ever since you used THAT technique on Ginko-chan, I think it's fitting." She said in a stoic tone yet pouting in a cute way, as my head began to hurt with so much throbbing! Ah, what the hell! I created Eater just to counter senpai, and yet they came up with that 'Oppai eater' thing! Just my luck! "Besides, this pretty much means you're the new Oppai dragon. Aren't you glad to be the Oppai Dragon, Zenjirou-san?" "No! I'm not!" "Oe, oe, oe, calm down, niichan! We're here to talk about something else. Don't let Yuu-nee distract you." Basara-san snapped me from my little outburst with that little whisper, which brought me back to reality after a while. He's right, I'm here To attend whatever business Audrey-san and Aria-san has with me. Huuuh~ but this 'Oppai eater' thing is such a bother now~. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Ugh, fine." I said, turning now to Aria-san, who were also stopping her laughing track as she turned to me. "So, what's happening, Aria-nee? I'm here, as you asked; I think. What is it? Is it about this Ultimate Evil?" "Yes, indeed. But first, drink this." She started with a serious tone, but before anything, she handed me a... Bottle of milk? Yeah, I think it's milk, it smells like milk, the consistency apparently is the same, and I could see a small vapor of sugar coming out from it. The color was a little too brown, though. I think she noticed my hesitation, as she smiled. "Don't worry, bro. It's milk. Warmed and with a bit of chocolate powder to help go down easier. Trust me, you'll feel a hundred times better with this!" "Ah, okay! Here, let m-... What's the catch?" I was about to pick the bottle, but removed my hand just in time, and the blonde opened her blissful eyes in surprise. Hahah, no. Seriously, what's with that? I bet it's not even milk from... Trustful sources. Since she opened an trembling smile, I'm more than sure that thing has some dark shit going on. "So, Aria-nee? What's the catch? What's with that milk?" "What are you taking about, bro? It's just milk..." She smiled even more, but I frowned a little. Aria-san might be way smarter and stronger than me, but she sucks at lying. We stood in front of each other for a while now, and after a while, she continued to say little by little. "Just milk..." "Uh-huh, just milk." "Just milk!" "Milk..." "Milk!... From the breasts of different mommies around the underworld mixed with a few Phenex tears I got from Richard-nii." I knew it! WAAAAAAAH, what the hell?! Is she really forcing me to drink that abomination?! Breast milk from mothers around the underworld mixed with Phenex tears?! Who the hell came out with this fuckup recipe?! And for what reason?! However, I had no time to freak out physically, as Akio-san came to behind me and whispered in my ear, in a serious tone. "Zenjirou-kun, I recommend you to drink it. We don't know what will happen the moment we open that door, so better be safe than sorry. Trust me." Such dread, and without a hint of sarcasm or masochism tendency. All of my urges to freak out vanished, and I looked around to see everyone's reactions. Yes, they were laughing a bit, but for some reason that uneasy aura was still hovering around everybody, and when I turned to Aria-san, she was looking at me with a worried face. Wow, so this is serious... Sigh, okay then. "Okay, fine. I'll drink it, happy now?" I said finally giving up, but instead of a smirk or anything that would say she's messing with me, Aria-san sighed in relief. That only made me more uneasy. Shit. "But; seriously? The only thing missing there is a nipple..." "Oh, don't worry, I got one here just in case." "Wait, no. I was just jokin-...!" *SNAP!*, too late, the blonde just picked a rubber nipple right from her pocket and put it on top of the bottle, handing it to me now. Okay, I have nothing to say there, only the fact that I'll drink on a baby bottle. Drinking breast milk... On a baby bottle, that's probably the lowest I've reached so far. I know she's just being considering, but c'mon. Sigh, I said I was going to drink, so I have no other choice. I lifted the bottle and pointed the nipple at my mouth, but not before turning around to say a few things. "If this ever leave this place, Every breast present will go A-cup in a instant." They laughed, yet crossed their arms in front of their breasts protectively, with the exception of Basara-san and Audrey-san who just laughed. Well, Audrey-san's already a A-cup. I sighed one more time, and sucked from that nipple in one go, feeling the sweet chocolate mixed with the bitter liquid. It's way, way denser than regular milk, and I couldn't feel the saltiness of the Phenex tears, if they're just like regular tears. I drank the fast as I could in order to put an end to this quicker, and in now time, the bottle was empty. With a final gasp for air, I finished that baby bottle, and whipped the remaining chocolate milk from my lips. Everybody clapped like I just did the most badass thing ever, yet I just could feel disgust from myself. Today is going to be marked as the my worst day ever... "Congratulations, bro! Way to go! One problem less!" Aria-san smiled while clapping, yet those words couldn't comfort me enough since I was still carrying the baby bottle. I feel like vomiting, the taste of hot chocolate milk in my tongue only making matters worse. I feel like trash. She then came closer and winked in a playful way. "So~, how do you feel, Heretic Dragon?" "How do I feel... You made me drink breast milk, from women I don't even know, from a baby bottle and asks how do I feel about it?!" And now was my time to freak out! What the hell?! How do I feel about this whole situation?! Gosh, and they say male leads don't know how to take a hint! However, when I was about to say to her to piss off, and felt... Lighter. Huh, for some reason, now I feel lighter, not just that, but healthier too. It's like... It's like I just woke up from a nap after a large meal and a good bath. I feel great, better than that, invigorating even! What that because of the milk? I looked at my hand, and there was a small aura blinking around it, fading soon after. Wow, who'd know something as crazy as that could work. "I feel... Actually, I feel great. Wow, it's like that gourmet-Hunter from that manga after he tastes something delicious(before going all culinary-Lovecraft, of course.). What was that?" "Right~? That actually worked on gramps after he used X Dragon for the first time. So why it wouldn't work with you, Oppai Eater-san." Again with that nickname! But maybe she's right: since Eater uses breasts energy to regain power, drinking from real ones might have the same effect. Besides, with those Phenex tears, that might be a powerful energy drink for the likes of me. Again, I'm glad that I'm in a world where those words make goddamn sense, or else that would be complete bullshitty babble-talk. DxD, eh? "Huh, interesting. Yet, you didn't answer me, Aria-san! What the hell is going on?" I asked her, tossing the bottle to a side, maybe so I could look less ridiculous with a serious face and baby bottle on my hand. Her smile turned into a grin, and instead she reached her hand for her pocket, from where she picked a set of old-looking keys. I'm not... Liking where this is going... "Okay, fine. You drank the milk, so I guess we're good to go." She said with a smirk; as she passed around Audrey-san and Ortlinde-san and reached for a small keyhole that was hidden behind a round golden keyhole protection with a 'L' printed on it. "Say, Zenjirou, when Nero gave you Ascalon, did he mention something besides the possible threat of the rouge Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou?" "Oh, right." I snapped my fingers to summon both my Astra and the holy sword Naegling and Dragonslayer Ascalon. "Yeah, he did mention something about slaying the ultimate evil lying inside the entrails of the Gremory house. Whatever that means, I think is the thing behind those doors, right?" "Yes, indeed. And there it goes. I hope you're ready, because I'm about to show you something really cool!" And without a second thought, Aria-san put the key inside it's respective hole and turned it around in a smooth move. *CLANK!*, the door echoed, which them began to move on it's own. The keyhole engulfed it's respective key whole, as the doors began to open space for something. In the end; they opened a passage to darkness, total darkness by the other side. I tried to peek inside of it, frowning a little against the blackness in front of all of us, and then... *VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!* W-What?! Was what that?! I don't know what just happened, but my whole body trembled agains that swift, cold and dark presence that just passed through me! I looked around, and I wasn't the only one affected by it. All of the other DxD children were trembling, although not as much as me. I hugged my own body to face the sudden cold, as the others began to walk towards the darkness. W-What should I do now? This is... This is actually quite familiar... This feeling of dread and power... It reminds of... The first time I felt the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. "Hey, Zenjirou... Do you know Ginko-chan's ancestors? The most known ones, of course." I heard Aria-san say, as she stopped on her walk to turn around to face me, her back on the dark. Ginko-san's ancestors? I mean, I think I know, but... "They were... Lord Vali and Lady Kuroka, right?" I said, still trembling a little, but now having total control over my sudden fear. Aria-san snapped her fingers. "Yes, exactly. Besides the DxD children; there were also the descendants of Lucifer, Lord Vali's children. One of them came from the Black Nekoshou Kuroka, Kurohana, who disappeared during the... Y'know, who then left Ginko and Kuroka's other daughter Kurobara to Allocer's care after a few generations." Is she lecturing me? What that has to do with anything?! Unless... My blood froze. And I looked at my Destroyer Astra, which was reacting like crazy now! I could only guess from the Boosted Gear jewel "But there was another one, another maiden of Lucifer besides the black Nekoshou, and that was... The Doppelgänger of the Infinite Ouroboros Dragon, Lilith." "...!" I had no words for that! A second daughter! A second descendant of Lucifer besides Ginko-san! The current Hakuryuukou was telling me the truth, there was a second one, but to think it was the daughter of the fake Ouroboros dragon... This is... This is... Aria-san snapped her fingers, and in the end, the entire darkness got illuminated. What it was hiding was an immense and empty hall, which walls I couldn't see, supporting the unseen ceiling with massive pillars spread around the place. However, that wasn't what my eyes saw first: the first thing I saw once the room was illuminated... Was a immobile, naked girl with pale skin and silver hair, hanging from the ceiling and crucified on a upside-down cross by several, innumerous red veils covering her entire body and binding her to it, only a few of them ripped away to show her aforementioned features, with strange words written on them, pulsating and glowing like a true heart, even faster now with our presence. "Lilith with us is no more after being absorbed by the true Ouroboros dragon Ophis." Explained Aria-san, now pointing at the girl suspended by the Crimson veils. "But there she is, the daughter of fake Ouroboros Infinite Dragon and the descendant of the supreme demon Lord Vali Lucifer...!" ''Lilim Livan Lucifer.'' Previous; Unnamed. Next; LxLxL. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Underworld Visit arc